


I'll Be There

by RoonilWazlibMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Non-Canonical Character Death, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/pseuds/RoonilWazlibMalfoy
Summary: Hermione was looking forward to her growing family when her whole world fell apart. The only reason she made it through was with the help of her best friend's mother. She had been through it before, after all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: HN Hermione’s Birthday Celebration





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Hermione! I apologize for making it so sad.
> 
> Thanks to Hermione's Nook for running this and to Tails for reading it over for me! 
> 
> My prompt: follower

She was sitting on the floor surrounded by books the moment before her world fell apart. One hand resting gently on her rounded stomach, she added "Rose" to the list of names she planned to show to Ron when he got home that evening. Something about that one just felt right. 

After the war, Hermione had gone back to school, wanting to take on the world of politics and needing every bit of schooling possible to make her mark on the Ministry. Harry and Ron had joined the Auror Corp together, taking on the world in their own way. After she graduated, she and Ron had married and bought a cottage not far from the Burrow. Now they were expecting their first baby, a little girl. She couldn't wait to expand their family! 

Harry had gone about things a little differently than expected, but that was Harry. The Daily Prophet hounded him more than they did the rest of their group, and the revelation of his sexuality hadn't made things any easier for him. He was every inch the brave Gryffindor though, and he had made it through. She was grateful that his mum had always been there for him. She hated to think how much worse the war would have been for Harry had both of his parents had died. Lily Potter was always there to keep Harry grounded. Hermione didn't think there was anyone she admired more than Lily, the witch who had gracefully raised the Boy Who Lived into the incredible man that he was. 

The knock on her door startled her. She heaved herself up off the floor, briefly regretting not putting a cushion down before sitting. Being eight months pregnant made her feel slow and heavy. 

She hadn't expected to find Head Auror Robards at their door, but greeted him politely, hoping that all was well. 

"I can't come in now, Mrs. Weasley. I just wanted to tell you before you heard from anyone else," he paused, blue eyes full of sympathy.

Shaken, she asked, "What is it? Is Harry alright?" Harry was always running into things head first, desperate to save everyone. Robards' face grew tight and she realized why he was here, not speaking to Harry's partner, Severus, though she didn't want to accept it. "Is Ron okay?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

The man looked down, his hands wringing his hat. "We infiltrated a smuggling ring this morning," he said gently. "Spells were fired when our team arrived on the scene. Your husband took an Expulsio to the chest. There was nothing we could do. I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

A heartbreaking sound of anguish left Hermione's throat. Auror Robards offered to call someone for her, but she waved him off, assuring him that she could take care of herself. She closed the door and screamed, tearing at her curly hair. Could it have only been a moment ago that she was imagining her little family filling their cottage with love and joy? 

She sank to the couch and wrapped her arms around her child, safely sheltered in her body, not knowing how wonderful her father was. Rocking back and forth she thought, "Now she'll never know."

Everything was a blur. Her family came to her at some point, the Weasleys all ashen-faced, her own parents grief-stricken. Harry came to her, his steadfastness anchoring her. Severus brought her potions to help her sleep, to nourish her child when she couldn't eat.

But the one who helped the most, the one who gave her hope and strength, was Lily. Severus brought potions and Molly brought meals, but Lily made sure Hermione took them, made sure she ate. Harry held her and let her cry, rock solid as he always was. But Lily stayed with her. Lily knew what she was going through. Lily had come out on the other side.

"He can't be gone," she cried in disbelief. "He has to come home to me."

Lily hugged her tightly. "He isn't gone from your heart or your memories. He's always home with you. But he can't come back, no matter how much he wishes he could." 

"That bastard!" Hermione raged, she could explode from grief. "How dare he leave me like this?" 

Lily held her hand and let her rage. Green eyes shining, she helped Hermione carry the weight of grief.

"I'd do anything if he'd come back to me," Hermione said, banging around in the kitchen. "He always wanted me to cook like his mother. I can learn!"

Lily took a knife from Hermione's hand, putting it in its place. "I can teach you to cook," she said. "You should know because it's fun. You can teach your daughter some day." She never said that it wouldn't bring Ron back, but in her heart, Hermione knew. 

The last weeks of Hermione's pregnancy were spent in bed. When she was awake, she cried. When she wasn't crying, she slept. "I don't want to do this anymore," she said.

Brushing her hair, Lily lent her strength. "You will want to, though. You are stronger than you know, Hermione Weasley."

When it was time for her baby to be born, Lily took her to St. Mungo's. Lily held her hand and helped her breathe through contractions. Lily cut the cord as that sweet child lay on Hermione's belly, tiny ginger curls matted to her little head. 

"Her name is Rose Briella Weasley," Hermione said, smiling for the first time in forever. It was a name for Ron's daughter; she shared his initials. It was a name for Hermione's daughter; she was a flower, strong and beautiful, like the woman who'd helped her through hell. 

"I'm so glad I had you to follow," Hermione said, her child nursing at her breast.

Lily smiled, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "I wish that no one would ever have to follow me in this," she said. "But I'm glad that I could be here to guide you."


End file.
